


Is it really ride or die? Dramatic, I know, I know

by Sanversonator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanversonator/pseuds/Sanversonator
Summary: MAGGIE SAWYER MATTERS
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Is it really ride or die? Dramatic, I know, I know

Hello.

Can someone please recommend sanvers fics that are heavily focused on Maggie Sawyer?

I've been skimming through fics and they are so focused on Alex and Maggie is just there as Alex's girlfriend. Same thing that the show did, put her on the sidelines.

We're so mad at the Supergirl's writer's room, Jessica Queller and Berlanti about what they did to Maggie's character but we're not different from them. It's always about Alex and her coming out story, Alex wanting babies and Maggie giving Alex children or Maggie relenting and adopting a kid with Alex. I'm not trying to be malicious in any way and if it appears like I am, please forgive me. It's not my intention.

Now don't get me wrong. You guys write those stories with so much flair and sometimes it feels so good to finally read a good story that captures both characters' better than SG did but we keep losing focus on the other character.

There are like only 5 sanvers fans left and dare I say, they love both Maggie and Alex. That led me to believe most people never really cared about Maggie like they claimed they did, never really cared about Floriana like they claimed they did. Only cared about her because oh hey, she was attached to Chyler. See the pattern? I'm guilty for doing that. We can do better.


End file.
